


El origen de mi esperanza

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Drama, Family, Organ Theft, Organ Transplantation, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Duele. Duele mucho. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Feliciano? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado caminando justo detrás del supuesto doctor Jones. Daría lo que fuese para poder cambiar las vidas de Feliciano y la mía. Ojos, riñones, pulmones, corazón, cualquier cosa. Pero, por favor, no me quites a mi hermano…
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	El origen de mi esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Pequeño One-shot. Forma parte del tercer desafío relámpago de la página de Facebook “Es de fanfics”. La trama que me corresponde es: Tráfico de órganos.
> 
> Pareja: Ninguna.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Cómo llevo años sin publicar sobre Hetalia, tendría que volverme a presentar, pero es una pérdida de tiempo así que diré lo de siempre: recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, toda la obra original pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, por lo que este fanfic fue escrito únicamente por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

Duele. Duele. Duele mucho.

El dolor es lo primero que comienzo a sentir al momento en que mi conciencia comienza a despertar de entre la penumbra. Lo siguiente son los horribles mareos, el cansancio extremo y la horrible dificultad que es el si quiera abrir mis ojos.

Finalmente lo hago, pero mi vista no quiere enfocar a ningún punto en particular. Es como si todo se moviera en círculos, nada se mantiene fijo y mi cabeza ni siquiera puede ser levantada por la fuerza de mi cuello.

Siento un tic recorrer mi cuerpo cuando noto la aguja clavada en mi brazo, unida a lo que parece una manguera que suministra alguna clase de suero… o cualquier medicamento de mala muerte, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Después de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, mi mano al fin toca mi rostro, noto que mi ojo derecho está vendado… vaya, es de ahí de donde se origina parte del dolor. ¿Dónde más me duele exactamente?

La venda esta húmeda por alguna clase de líquido carmesí.

¿Será sangre?

“¿Qué me ha pasado?”

Tranquilo, Lovino, piensa, tal vez logres recordar. Ahora mismo estoy en lo que parece algún quirófano mal montado, en las paredes puedo distinguir graciosas manchas de moho provocadas por la humedad… ¿o es que también serían manchas de sangre? No quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo.

¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?

Ah sí, conocí al supuesto doctor Jones antes de llegar aquí. ¿Por qué lo habíamos seguido? Mencionó algo sobre pagarnos… y también lograr hacer que Feliciano recuperara la vista.

-¿Feliciano?- ni siquiera distingo mi propia voz cuando la oigo, pero el mencionar aquel nombre hace que mi conciencia se ponga en modo de alerta. Todas las nubes de mi mente desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

No importa mi malestar, no dudo en reincorporarme para lograr sentarme, sufro una horrible jaqueca por la rapidez en que lo hice pero decidí ignorar aquello con tal de mirar hacia ambos lados, buscando a mi hermanito.

Pero él no está.

Estoy completamente solo.

-¿Fe-Feliciano?- mi voz tiembla, pero quiero tratar de gritar su nombre, cuando giro mi cuerpo para apoyar mis pies en el suelo frío noto que mi única vestimenta es una bata, originalmente blanca, sucia y percudida. No tengo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar sobre ella ya que al intentar ponerme de pie, siento un horripilante dolor en uno de mis costados. Mi cuerpo se deja caer aún sobre la camilla antes de lograr apoyar el segundo pie.

Creo que he gritado, pero nadie viene a verme.

Aún no sé dónde puede estar Feliciano.

El sudor baja por mi frente y aunque cierro los ojos para tratar de sobrepasar sobre el dolor, mi cuerpo, aún más parecido al de un niño que al de un adulto, decide que no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para volverse a sentar.

-Maldita sea…- gruño entre dientes, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar.

Lo recuerdo, al fin lo recuerdo.

_“Hermanito, no te preocupes no es necesario. No quiero que hagas esto por mí”._

Escucho dentro de mi mente las plegarias de mi mellizo mientras ambos seguimos de cerca al adulto de cabello rubio. Le sonrío, aunque sé perfectamente que él no puede ver mi expresión facial, espero que al menos de esa manera mi voz suene lo suficientemente tranquila para terminar de convencerle.

_“Todo saldrá bien, Feli. Podrás volver a ver y además, compraremos medicinas y comida. ¡Es una excelente oportunidad!”._

Feliciano aprieta con miedo mi mano. Yo le regreso el apretón, creyendo que al fin se ha convencido de la oferta, ya que termina asintiendo con una tímida sonrisa.

Todo lo que quería era que mi hermanito pudiese volver a ver los paisajes que siempre ha amado. El cielo azul, los prados verdes, las azoteas rojas de las casas, los gatitos de cada esquina, las flores de primavera y la nieve de invierno. Estuve dispuesto a entregarle algo mío con tal de que él recuperara algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Pero para dos niños desamparados que duermen entre cajas de cartón y botes de basura ese sueño se veía tremendamente inalcanzable.

O al menos eso era hasta que conocí al doctor Jones.

Él podía hacer que consiguiéramos una gran suma de dinero. Lo suficiente para pagar la comida y, además, las medicinas para Feliciano. Él cree que es buen actor pero estoy consciente de que su estado de salud se va deteriorando… quiero darle todo, mis ojos, mis pulmones, mis riñones, cualquier cosa con tal de que pueda seguir sonriendo.

Porque nosotros lo hemos perdido todo. Un hogar, padres, familia… todo se desvaneció tan rápido que aun costaba asimilar que esto no se trataba de una simple pesadilla. Y, aunque yo ya estaba resignado de morir cual rata de alcantarilla, Feliciano aún guardaba esperanza, aun sonreía cada mañana, aun cantaba mientras buscábamos restos de comida en el suelo, todavía reía y contaba bromas antes de dormir.

Feliciano aún tenía esperanza de que todo pronto mejoraría.

Y lograba, aunque fuese un poco, contagiármela a mí.

Fue entonces que llegó aquella oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Bastaba una sencilla cirugía… solo eso para olvidar toda esta mierda y al fin ser libres de esta miseria.

O eso es lo que aquel señor nos había prometido.

-Oh, estas despierto.- el alegre doctor Jones entró a la habitación después de dejar oír el chirriante sonido de la puerta de metal. Su bata manchada de sangre no parecía importarle menos mientras se habría paso entre los instrumentos médicos hasta donde yo aún me retorcía de dolor.

Giré la cabeza para verlo, mi cuerpo aun no puede moverse de su lugar.

-¿Dónde está Feliciano?- el señor parpadea, incrédulo, ante mi pregunta, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Cuando fruncí el ceño dispuesto a repetir la pregunta, él soltó una estridente risotada, que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-Ya veo, así que se llama Feliciano.- sentí verdadera repulsión al escuchar cómo pronunciaba su nombre.- Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando escuchó que teníamos planeado extirparte ambos riñones y, de ser posible, los pulmones, ¡casi se orinaba del susto! Hace mucho que no veía a un niño tan miedoso como él, ha sido realmente divertido.

La parálisis invadió mi cuerpo al oír aquello. Era como si mi mente se hubiese puesto completamente en blanco.

-¡Hasta él mismo se ofreció para poder salvarte! Tuve que morderme la lengua para no ponerme a reír ahí mismo. Pero bueno, supongo que al final el buen Feliciano se me hizo tan noble que terminé tomando su palabra. Creí que sería más difícil ya que realmente comenzaba a padecer una neumonía bastante grave, pero bueno, los pulmones se venderán de todas maneras.

Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar mientras la curvatura de sus labios se ensanchaba aún más.

-Su corazón también tendrá buen precio.

Soy culpable. Soy culpable. Soy culpable. Soy culpable.

Fui un idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

-¿Dónde está Feliciano?- ¿por qué mis piernas no me responden?, ¿por qué no puedo levantarme de mi sitio para salir corriendo en su ayuda? ¿Por qué traje a este lugar tan horrible a mi querido hermano?

Era lo único que me quedaba. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Mi ojo empieza a empañarse, el dolor sube por mi garganta y siento horribles malestares, creo que podría vomitar ahí mismo mi estómago de ser posible.

Mis piernas tiemblan pero se niegan a responderme debidamente.

Feliciano, iré a salvarte, iré a salvarte de este hijo de puta. Espérame Feliciano, espera un minuto solamente…

-¿En verdad aun no lo sabes? Tú hermano miedoso ha muerto.

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza necesaria pero me abalancé hacia aquel bastardo. De no haber sido porque él dio un paso hacia atrás hubiese podido atraparlo, por lo que mi cuerpo adolorido terminó estampándose sobre el frio suelo. Escuché como el suero a mi lado caía también y, aunque trate volver a atacarlo, mi cuerpo se retorció de dolor por el sorpresivo movimiento.

Sentí algo salir de mi boca. Era sangre.

-Descuida Lovi. No es como si él hubiese muerto por nada.- Con esfuerzo, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba. El reflejo de sus lentes me impidió ver sus ojos, pero su nauseabunda sonrisa no parecía flaquear en su horrible cara.- ¿Soy un héroe, sabes? Salvo a niños enfermos y cuido a los de menos recursos. Nada me hace más feliz que saber que alguien que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de una vida digna puede salvar a alguien que aún tiene posibilidades. Así de bueno es el trabajo que yo hago.

Jones se acuclilló enfrente de mí, haciendo presión en la aguja de mi brazo, sacó la manguera y, después de preparar lo que parecía una jeringa de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, inyectó su contenido directo en mi vena. No pude ni siquiera tratar de apartar mi brazo.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de sentir como se intensificaban mis mareos. La cabeza daba vueltas y mis parpados necesitaban cerrarse, aun si yo no deseaba volver a sucumbir ante la oscuridad.

-Eres un maldito bastardo. ¡Regrésame a Feliciano! ¡Dame a mi hermanito!- mi garganta ardió cuando grité. No me importó.

Estiré mi otro brazo, tomando el tobillo del adulto, quien ya había vuelto a ponerse de pie, sin estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que él era quien te infundía esperanza ¿no es así? Poder salir de las calles sucias donde vivían parecía realmente un sueño imposible de alcanzar.- no puedo verlo con claridad, hasta su propia voz comienza a sonar distante aunque se encuentre muy cerca de mí.

Con trabajo distingo que, de su otro bolsillo, saca algo… no sé qué sea, pero cuando lo lanza hacia arriba, se convierte en una desagradable lluvia de papel.

-Con o sin tu hermano, solo necesitas esto para aun tener esperanza, ¿verdad?- Jones sonríe por una última vez antes de que, al fin mi conciencia se apague. Mi mejilla choca contra el suelo frio y duro, mis dedos no pueden sostenerlo por más tiempo.

La tristeza me invade, pero no importa cuánto quiera ponerme de pie para buscar a mi tonto hermano, todo se vuelve oscuro, frio, solitario…

Nada me queda en esta vida. Todo me fue arrebatado.

-Feliciano…

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Admito que esta clase de tramas no son lo mío, me costó mucho imaginar una historia que se acoplara a la corta extensión de palabras y que además fuese, aunque sea un poco, interesante. Tardé mucho en escribirlo, espero no haber decepcionado demasiado. En mis primeros años de ficker Hetalia era mi fandom principal y, aunque eso ya ha cambiado, en verdad sentí mucha nostalgia al dedicar esto para ese fandom. En fin, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a leer. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
